


𝐢 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝

by dylaniwaizumi (dalynjamaica)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi & Kaname & Mattsun Are Cousins, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylaniwaizumi
Summary: everyone heard that three cousins were looking for a boyfriend but little did they know, those three already have their eyes set on someone and they're trying to work up the courage to ask them out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Matsukawa Issei, Akaashi Keiji & Moniwa Kaname, Moniwa Kaname & Matsukawa Issei





	𝐢 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝

**_"i heard that you're looking for a boyfriend (boyfriend), i see that (see that)." - big time rush (boyfriend, circa 2011)_ **

i heard that you're looking for a boyfriend is the name of this story for the moment until i can come up with a good plotline for kaname, mattsun, and akaashi also whoever i pick for them. also, those two will be siblings maybe even twins.


End file.
